One theory of the biochemical etiology of primary open angle glaucoma (POAG) is that oxidative damage to the tissues of the aqueous outflow system causes a reduction in facility of outflow. In a preliminary study, we have found glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase (G-6-PD) deficiency in 7 of 30 black male POAG patients (23%), twice the rate we would expect in the black male population. One hundred eighty (180) black male patients with POAG (cases) and 180 black male patients from other clinics (controls) will be screened for G-6-PD deficiency to determine whether this enzyme deficiency is more common in POAG patients.